This invention relates generally to box structures, as for example are usable for produce packaging, and more particularly to boxes having certain relatively thinner walls fastened, as by nails, to relatively thicker walls, to provide open box tops which then may be rapidly closed by lids removably attached to the thicker end walls.
Box structure or containers of the above type, as for produce such as grapes (for example), have been utilized employing wooden end walls which are relatively thick, to facilitate nailing, as referred to. However, such boxes must be extremely inexpensive, yet sturdy, whereas the cost of wood has become prohibitive. Efforts have been made, accordingly, to produce and use boxes made of paperboard; however, such boxes tend to entirely collapse when a number of filled boxes are stacked one on top of another. There is need for improvements in construction of such boxes, enabling use of other less expensive materials.
Boxes made at least in part of plastic material are not considered satisfactory, due to excessive weight of plastic walls, and tendency of such walls to develop cracks when nails are driven into the edges of walls, as are required in such boxes. There is need for an improved box construction meeting the above need, and obviating the described problems, as well as other problems incorporated in this area.